Magia
by Affy black
Summary: Anthea conocía de magia más de lo que todos creían, porque para ella, la cosa más mágica en este mundo se llamaba Effy Stonem. 3x10.


**Titulo: **Magia.

**Summary: **Anthea conocía de magía más de lo que todos creían, porque para ella, la cosa más mágica en este mundo se llamaba Effy Stonem.

**Nota: **Estaba viendo la tercera temporada de Skins (una de mis favoritas) pues mi mejor amigo acaba de regalarmela, así que cuando llegué al 3x10 y reviví la conversación JJ-Anthea, simplemente esto nació solito. Quien sabe si alguien vaya a leerlo porque incluso yo, hace unas semanas, casi ni recordaba la 3era Temporada, pero bueno, no quería que se quedara allí olvidado en una carpeta. Si hay alguien que siga siendo un total fan de Effy (like me) tal vez se tome el tiempo de leerlo y comentar :) Maybe, puede ser una posibilidad, ¿No?

* * *

**Magia.**

Anthea miró a su princesa una vez más mientras peinaba su largo cabello del color de la caoba. Cuando Effy, como la llamaba Tony regularmente, nació, la mujer se dio cuenta que su vida estaba completa en cada sentido. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y más. Un marido excelente, un hijo de lo más listo y una hija preciosa de cuatro años. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo, Elizabeth? –preguntó la madre de la niña, quien asintió lentamente.

Anthea sonrió al ver la reacción de su hija, Elizabeth no hablaba casi nunca a no ser que fuera importante, y eso a su padre solía preocuparle mucho; sin embargo Anthea sabía que no había ningún tipo problema con ella, su personalidad era así. Era una niña callada y ligeramente retraída que aún no aprendía a expresar con facilidad todo lo que sentía y que constantemente guardaba esas sensaciones para sí misma, una chica que prefería pasar el día en su cuarto con la única compañía de _Pato_ la jirafa de felpa y evitar ser molestada. Y bueno, eso no estaba mal del todo. Al menos no para ella.

-¿El escondite te gustaría? –cuestionó la señora Stonem.

Elizabeth volvió a asentir con la cabeza poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

Y el juego comenzó. Anthea contó hasta veinte dándole el tiempo suficiente a su pequeña para que se escondiera, y comenzó a buscar; en el ropero, tras la cortina, bajo la cama, en el baño, en la alacena, bajo las escaleras, tras de las puertas. No había rastro de Effy por ningún sitio de la casa.

Y como buena madre empezó a preocuparse. La buscó con ansias verificando que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y así desechando la idea de que la pequeña hubiera podido salir a la calle, buscó, por si acaso, en el patio y preguntó a los vecinos si no la habían visto. Revisó una vez más bajo la mesa y en los armarios, buscó por doquier y sencillamente no la hallaba.

Pasaron dos largas horas donde Anthea ya estaba en el borde de la desesperación, cuando por fin dio con ella. Effy estaba justo ahí, metida en el cajón de la ropa de Tony. Cómo su hija era muy delgada cabía sin ninguna dificultad. La chiquilla se había encargado de sacar toda la ropa de su hermano mayor y la había puesto en su propio cajón. Tony, como por ningún motivo la iba a delatar, había dejado a su madre buscar como loca dos horas por toda la casa sin tenerle una pizca de consideración.

Cuando la encontró se fijó muy bien en su pequeña Elizabeth, que la miraba con los ojos azules bien abiertos y con una ancha sonrisa en su boca. Era una sonrisa que no se comparaba para nada con las de las niñas de su edad. Era perspicaz y burlona, sus pequeños ojos permanecían fijos en los suyos con esa mirada misteriosa y Anthea comprendió que esa era su forma de decirle a su madre y al resto del mundo que no la conocían y que jamás podrían hacerlo.

Que ella era Elizabeth Stonem y que por más que quisieran entenderla, ella tenía su mundo muy alejado del de los demás, un mundo donde no había espacio para nadie que no fuera ella misma, un mundo que no permitía la entrada al amor ni tampoco a las debilidades, un mundo donde Effy había aprendido a aislarse y a proteger del resto de la gente. Eso era lo que la volvía tan mágica ante los ojos de su madre.

Pero los años habían pasado y de tenerlo todo, Anthea había llegado a no tener absolutamente nada. Jim se había ido y Tony también, ni hablar de su hija de la cual hace una semana que no tiene noticias.

Ahora que Effy –como ya acostumbraba llamarla –había crecido, se daba cuenta que no se había equivocado, La muchacha pensaba que nadie la conocería nunca, pero estaba en un gran error. Ella, su madre, la conocía a la perfección y entendía porque había huido de sus sentimientos. Effy no los podía asimilar y tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentar aquellas cosas de las que se ocultó tanto tiempo. Miedo de ser ella misma.

Pero le dolía, le dolía con mucha intensidad porque la amaba sobre todas las cosas y jamás pensó que se podría extrañar tanto a alguien como ella extrañaba a su hija en esos momentos de desesperación, cuando de nuevo no tenía ni una remota idea de donde estaba. Sólo que esta vez no estaban jugando al escondite, y aunque la hubiera buscado en el cajón de Tony, era obvio que ella no habría estado allí…

Porque Anthea se daba cuenta, justo ahora que no tenía nada, que por más que quisiera hacerle entender a su hija que la amaba y la entendía, no iba a poder. Porque Effy seguía pensando que vivía en un mundo desconocido para todos menos para ella, y por más que su madre quisiera hacerla cambiar de opinión no lo podría hacer sola…

Ese chico JJ obviamente no conocía a su Effy ni la mitad de lo que ella lo hacía, pero si había algo que los dos entendían era sobre magia.

Y para Anthea nunca hubo nada más mágico que Effy.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
